Goodnight kiss
by After17
Summary: Bella and Edward were always meant to be together, even if he doesn’t want to admit it, to her when she's awake. Set in Twilight. Edwards pov. ONE SHOT BxE


**Goodnight Kiss**

**By: BerriVsmile**

**This is set in 'Twilight' and one of the first times Edward watched over Bella. My imagination got the better of me, so here you go. **

**--**

**-**

**--**

_Sometimes the hardest thing about being a vampire is the long nights… _

_...__When you're alone and the only one that can keep you company is yourself. _

-

--

-

'Swans' were always considered graceful, elegant…

If that was the case this girl didn't match her last name.

However, I couldn't have picked a better first name for the girl.

**Bella. **

The Italian word for beautiful.

So in a way she slightly matched her last name – swans were famous for their beauty.

--

I used the cover of darkness as my cloak, hiding me away from human eyes.

With little effort I was in _my _branch of the big tree that stood in the Swans' front yard. I called it _my_ branch as most nights, I was on it. It was a strong branch that stretched towards Bella Swan's bedroom. If I stood off centre, about three quarters of the branch, I could see into her room and stare at her all night.

It felt nice not to be so alone at night, all the time.

Even with my large family, but being the only single it sometimes felt awkward knowing when they included me when they wanted to be alone, together.

I wasn't too keen on being considered a 'burden'.

Bella Swan was asleep on her back right now.

I had to admit I could see why all the boys were keen on her even if her face wasn't what you would consider 'traditional' beauty.

And as much as I admired and remembered her face perfectly… the part of her I wanted the most… her _blood_. I remembered the impact of it when it first hit me- like a crushing ball swinging and hitting me, out of the blue. Or like a black hole sucking me in and resistance was futile.

My inner demons hadn't been more exited. The thought of knowing that the sweetest, tastiest blood was sitting right next to me in biology, tempting me, challenging my way of life sent me into a spiral of despair.

Accept what I was, a monster who prayed on those who stood no chance against me or…

The life that I had chosen. To try and remain as human and as morally correct as I could, with the help of Carlisle Cullen.

I inched closer to the girl's bedroom window, careful to distribute my weight correctly. I wasn't going to get caught spying on a _human_ girl.

Even with my perfect memory as a vampire, I couldn't ever remember being so caught up with one girl.

I doubted that this would ever work.

She was so vulnerable, so… so _breakable. _

At first I started spying on her while she slept to understand her better, to understand the way she worked so I could then tap into her thoughts.

Now I understand that was the excuse I was trying to cover up the truth- even to myself that I knew she was the _one_.

And no amount of lying or denial could change that fact.

I wished, more than anything that I could hold her and feel the warmth of her skin, and to protect her. Eventually I had to question myself, 'From what?' The only answer I could come up with… was _me_. Me and my kind.

Blood like that didn't always last too long.

I thought of her as my angel, coming from heaven to save me from my own personal hell.

From being all alone in these long sleepless nights. From the cold, which I constantly lived in. To give my heart new purpose other than to sit between my rib cage and lungs.

I saw her turn over in her sleep, she was facing towards the window. I could see her face now.

She looked so peaceful, even with her hair all knotted and tangled from sleep. I had remembered every detail perfectly her long eyelashes and her femininely shaped eyebrows to her beautiful pale pink lips that hung slightly open in her sleep. I could hear the slow, long inhales and exhales.

She was just too human for me.

But still…

…I couldn't pry my eyes away even if I wanted to.

"…_Edward…_" I heard her mumble.

A small smirk worked its way onto my lips, she was dreaming about me. Bella often sleep talked but this was the first time she ever mentioned my name.

She was dreaming about me and it warmed my ice cold heart to know she was thinking of me.

My attempts at getting closer to understanding and reading her thoughts hadn't been futile.

I now knew she was dreaming of me.

I was too tempted to just walk up to the front door, enter Bella's room and place a soft, loving kiss on her lips. A goodnight Kiss.

Just so she knew I cared. That she knew I was there, with her.

Even when she was asleep, I would always be by her side.

Now, I could feel the sun rising behind the clouds. I could see the reflection of light in the window. It seemed today would be a good day for hunting with my siblings.

I turned hesitantly, I couldn't resist one last glance at the girl who captivated my heart and stole it.

…_I'm sure if I could sleep and I could dream… it would be of her too. _

**Thanks for reading… I'd really appreciate some reviews, if you thought that my one shot was good. **

**No flames. **

**Xoxo **

**I don't own the story 'Twilight' nor do I own the characters they all belong to Stephenie Meyer. **


End file.
